You Will Always Be Natsuki To Me
by Ultimate Pervert Chronicles
Summary: Kyou here this is my first story on Uta No Prince-sama. Otoya Ittoki is having a troubles finding his new inspiration for a new song when he bimps into Natsuki that accidently nocks off his glasses what will hapen to him next Read and you'll find out ONE SHOT R&R IttokixNatsuki


Kyou: Yahooo! I get to start off with the first story! With Uta No Prince-Sama Bonzai! Lets get this one shot on the roll baby!

Warning: Contains rape and torture, don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Uta No Prince-Sama

* * *

It was a pleasant day at Saotome Academy. The students have just finished their classes and where headed to their dorms. One of the students in Class A had just woken up from his slumber. He realized that he slept in class again like yesterday.

'Oh man I've been trying to think of a song to write all night last night I forgot to go to sleep' He thought getting up from his desk. The red haired boy picked up his bag and then walked out of the class. He was still a bit tired but figured he would get a little more rest once he returned to the dorm. On the way he wondered what kind of song he should right for their next debut on stage. Ichinose, who was his roommate and apart of the group, was already half way down a new song; the others in the group were done or nearly finished.

That left him with no one but himself stuck with something that he couldn't come up with.  
'Maybe I should see if Nanami will help me' He thought smiling at the idea.  
"Yeah! I'll do that!" He swung his arm in the air only to feel him hit something. He blinked looking over to see what he hit.

His eyes widen to see a pair of glasses on the ground.  
'Those glasses they belong to Shinoyima-san' he thought staring at them on the ground. His eyes averted to the blonde who seemed to have been a different person. A dark aura surrounded him.

"Otoya Ittoki.." He said in a low whisper. Ittoki felt a sudden shiver down his spine. He backed away from the other teen.  
"N-Natsuki are you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm Satsuki" Satuski said glaring at Ittoki. Ittoki flinched from his glare backing up into the wall.  
"Satsuki? I see a split personality" Ittoki said sweat dropping. Satsuki glared at him. He walked over to him placing his hand on the wall trapping Ittoki.  
"Ittoki" He murmured in his ear that made the other teen shrink from another shiver going down his spine. Ittoki took deep breathe glancing over to the glasses innocently laid on the floor.  
'If I could just get to those glasses' He thought trying to move away. He didn't go far before he was kneed to in the gut.

Satsuki smirked seeing him hold his stomach in pain.  
"Hmm... I think I'm going to have some fun with you.." He said licking his lips. Ittoki was on the ground holding his stomach in pain. He looked up at Satsuki who picked his glasses up.

"oi ..Ittoki...if you let me have a little fun with you I'll put these back on." He smirked waving them. Ittoki glared at him despite the pain he was feeling inside his body.

"Go... To ... Hell..." He breathed out steeling feeling the impact of the hit. Satsuki smirked at him devilishly before kicking him in the face. He grabbed him by the throat lifting him up off the ground.  
"I will make you mine... Ittoki... no... Otoya." He smirked letting go of his throat. Ittoki was falling to the ground when he was kicked in the stomach. He was sent flying into the wall breaking a table. Ittoki gasped for breathe rolling over. He coughed up a little blood as he tried to compose himself. It was a little too late since he was picked up by the collar by Satsuki who threw a punch at him. He took a really bad beating before from Satsuki before he was knocked out cold.

Ittoki woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar place. He tried to move but found himself bounded to a table.  
'Where am I?' He asked himself. The walls didn't help him from finding out where he could. There were no lights only darkness. He tried to move from the rope but it quickly became futile. His wrist his ankles where all tied. He had no escape from his prison.

'Can't get out of here I have to get Nanami to help me with my song.' He tried moving with no use like his other attempts. All Ittoki could do was stare at the darkness of the ceiling. He didn't even take it account that his own body was still aching from the beating he received before he was knocked out. His shoulder blade was bruised but there were no fatal injuries. He tried moving again when he heard somebody's foot step coming closer. He couldn't help but tremble from the sound of the footsteps coming closer with each pacing second soon he heard the door open. He couldn't see the person but saw a flash of blonde hair in the dark.

The door shuts as the person walks forward. He came out from the shadows revealing his face.  
"Satsuki?" Ittoki called. Satsuki smirked leaning towards him. He licked his bottom chin.  
"It so nice of you to awake Otaya" He smirked holding a knife. The light was shining on the knife to show how sharp the blade had been. Ittoki gulped from seeing the blade. He was scared of what was going to happen to him. He was hoping that someone would find them soon.  
"Don't even think about that Ittoki...there is no way you will escape me" Satsuki said licking the blade.  
"w-what are you doing Satsuki let me go" Ittoki said to him.  
"I won't not until I have my little fun" He smirked. Ittoki tried to glare at him but couldn't do much when the sharp edge of the blade was stabbed right in his shoulder.

He cried out in pain. The blood oozed out of his shoulder, the blade still stuck in his skin. Satsuki smirked.  
"Sorry...I was hoping you would scream some more." He said twisting the blade. It took all of Ittoki's will power to not scream.  
"Ara? What is this? You're not screaming Ittoki." He said pressing the blade down deeper into his shoulder. Ittoki couldn't take the pain anymore and screamed out in agony. He tried is best not to but the pain was too much. Satsuki smirked kissing his cheek.  
"Good boy Otoya..." He said pulling the blade out.

Ittoki's breathing increased a little from the outburst of pain. He looked at the Satsuki.  
"Why... are you doing this Natsuki...?" He said in between breathes. Satsuki eyes widen at the name. He glared daggers at him.  
"I'M SATSUKI! NOT NATSUKI!" He shouted about to stab him once again. Ittoki was waiting for impact of the blade. Only his cheek was cut. The blood dripped from his cheek as he looked at him.  
"Natsuki..." Ittoki called. Satsuki punched him in the jaw.  
"I'm Satsuki! There is only one of me and that me, SATSUKI" He yelled punching Ittoki in the jaw over and over again.

Ittoki could do nothing but take the hits. There was nothing else he could do being bounded.  
'Natsuki... I know you're in there don't let him take control of you' He thought being pulverized in the face by hard punches. Satsuki eventually stopped punching him breathing heavily having lost some of his energy. Blood was dripping from the side of Ittoki's mouth from the punches he had received.

"Na... tsu... ki..." Ittoki called out his name despite all the pain he was feeling. Satsuki moved a little reacting to his call. He slowly looked at him with murderous glare.  
"I'll show you what I can really do... Otoya... I'll show you just how horrible I am" He said grabbing his knife that he threw down on the floor. He sat up then leaned back down pressing the blade against his cheek.  
"I will break you Otoya." He vowed. Ittoki smiled at him his blood still dripping from his mouth with a sincere look.  
"Why are you smiling at me like that?" He questioned.  
"Because I know you're not this cruel Natsuki." Ittoki grinned despite the situation and what was happening to him.

"Again with this Natsuki, he is not here! There is no Natsuki!" Satsuki yelled at him.  
"Satsuki... Natsuki is you." Ittoki tried to reason. He was rewarded with a smack on his face. Ittoki did nothing to react. The only movement that was made was his head being forced to the side. There were now many bruised marks on his face. A bit of blood had dripped down his forehead from another cut that was formed from being punched and slapped around too much.

"There's no use in explaining things to you... I guess I would have to show you" Satsuki said having to grow tired of causing him so much pain. The knife, that was in his other hand, he brought it up to him again.  
"You can't scare me with that anymore." Ittoki said to him. He only smirked in response trailing the blade down his cheek to his collar bone. He licked his lips in anticipation leading the blade further down to the collar of his shirt.  
Ittoki's breathing was still calm. He was a little worried in what he was going to do next.

The blade on the collar of his shirt cut the small part of the material just beneath his collar bone. Ittoki could only stare into his eyes while the blade cut all the way down his shirt. His upper torso exposed. Ittoki blushed from embarrassment.

Satsuki only stared at his half naked body.  
"So beautiful Otoya." He said running his hand against his lean muscles.  
Ittoki flinched from the sudden touch that sent shivers down his spine like earlier.

Satsuki nibbled on his ear sending a tingling sensation down his body.  
"Simply marvelous Otoya." He bite his neck.  
"Ah! Natsuki! Stop!" Ittoki cried out. Satsuki smirked seeing the boy tremble from one little nibble on his ear and bite on the neck.  
"Sensitive aren't you?" He said his hand touching his cheek. They slide down to his lips as he stared at him with him hunger.  
"I want to taste of your sweetness" he said leaning towards him.  
"Natsuki please-" Ittoki tried to say. His words where cut off by his lips being taken from Satsuki. The kiss felt like it lasted forever. It felt strange it was like he was rough but at the same time a little gentle. It was confusing for him. Ittoki did not understand what it meant but he can't deny that he liked it a little.

Satsuki pulled away from him.  
He looked at the flushed state Ittoki was in. He stared him a little more before throwing the knife in his other hand away.  
"Do you think I'm going to be nice about this?" Satsuki said smirking at him. Ittoki was still flushed having to have his first stolen from him. At the moment he couldn't really act to anything all he knew he was forced into another kiss. It was different this time more rough and forcefully.  
Satsuki forced his tongue inside his mouth to taste him more. The kiss was so heated that when he pulled away saliva had trailed from their mouths. Satsuki wiped his mouth. Ittoki tried to catch his breath.  
"The real run starts now." He smirked.  
"Huh?" Ittoki had no time to react as he was forced into another kiss. The only difference this time hands where roaming all around his body. He couldn't do anything about being bounded by a table. He could feel himself getting hot. He panicked the moment he felt his hands grab on to his crotch.  
"Scared Otoya?" Satsuki asked. Ittoki said nothing to him instead he was wondering when this was all going to be over. He had hope he would stop. That didn't appear to be the case when his pants where ripped off. His body now exposed to Satsuki.  
'Should I be scared?' He asked himself. He looked into the eyes of the man who was doing such horrible things to him. He looked really deep into them to see if he could find an answer to his question. The touches he was receiving were rough on his body. They brought pleasure to him. At the same time he was still trying to find an answer.  
'Natsuki is doing all this to me.' He thought his wrist where sore from all the rope.  
'No...Natsuki wouldn't do this to me... He's gentle kind even and yet this is still happening even if I didn't want to believe it.' His thoughts where soon interrupted when his dick was grabbed.  
"AH! No! Natsuki stop! Please!" He pleaded. He felt Satsuki's hot mouth on his cock.  
The feeling of his organ in his mouth brought him so much pleasure he couldn't think properly anymore.  
"N-N-Natsuki...p-please Ah!" Sweat started to drip from his body. His hand clenched into a fist. His breathing was becoming irregular. Satsuki bobbed his head up done on his dick even faster than before adding more pleasure to him.  
'I-I...c-can't take it anymore I'm going to-' before he could finish that thought he screamed out in pleasure as his seed exploded into Satsuki's mouth. Ittoki panting heavily from his sudden orgasm, his body was all sweaty from the ministration.

Satsuki swallowed his seed as he smirked.  
"Now that I have given you much enjoyment" He licked the pre cum off his dick.  
"It's now time I had my fun." Satsuki smirked at him.  
Ittoki was tired from the orgasm but from what Satsuki just said it seemed like he wasn't going to get one. The ropes around his wrist and his ankles where cut from the table. Ittoki was immobilized from exhaustion he didn't have the strength to move.

He did though look at Satsuki's green eyes with his red ruby orbs. They made eye contact briefly before he looked away from him. A small smile on him as if he was given into his depends. His shoulder was still bleeding but even that was numb to him.  
He figured that would be nothing compared to what was going to happen next. He was turned over. Without any warning he was penetrated dry without any preparations. It hurt like hell. It hurt so much that he bit his tongue hard so he wouldn't scream out in pain.

His hand gripped onto the table as tight as he can. Tears were streaming down his eyes. It took him awhile to get use to the pain. It was only painful thrust in and out of his body. He tried his hardest not to cry out in pain. Tears were streaming out of his eyes when a wave of pleasure hit him. He arched his back wanting to feel such a wonderful sensation again. The spot was hit over and over again soon enough the pain was no longer there only pleasure.

He moaned loudly as the thrust kept coming. Satsuki who was already lost in his own pleasure quickened the pace.  
"Ah... Ah..." Ittoki couldn't hold back his moans. The two were so lost in there pleasures. Both moans could be heard. Satsuki who was close to limit took hold of his dick once again stroking him. It became so heated that with one last thrust. Ittoki gave out a scream of pleasure that unleashed his seed all over his stomach and Satsuki's hand. Satsuki soon followed suit feeling the tight wall closing in on him. He pulled out of him as his own seed came out. Ittoki collapsed on to the table breathing heavily. He was bloodied from the torture that was given to him. He was even more tired from all the blood loss. He fell asleep on the table.

Satsuki panted reaching for his glasses that was sitting on the mantle.  
"As a man of my word Otaya I will return Natsuki to you" He said taken his glasses.  
"Thanks for the great time Otoya." He said before putting the glasses on him.

Natsuki blinked looking around the room.  
"Ara? What happened?" He asked looking at himself. He found his shirt missing his lower half exposed. He covered himself blushing not knowing what was happening. He looked around the room only to have his eyes widen at the site of Ittoki in front of him.  
"Ittoki!" He shouted running over him to him. He didn't know what to do. His blood was everywhere his whole body was exposed. Natsuki turned his head to see a knife on the ground. He looked at the rope on the ground then at Ittoki, his eyes whelping in tears.  
'D-D-Did I do this?' He asked himself. He was frightened. He didn't know what to think. The door opened.  
He turned to see his roommate.  
"Shou..." He turned to him with teary eyes. Shou was breathing heavily. He looked like he was running a marathon. When he caught his breath he finally regained his composure only to stare at the horrifying scene in front of him. Ittoki was all bloodied Natsuki looked so frightened. He clenched his hand into a fist feeling like he was too late.

~Week Later~

Ittoki walked out of the hospital in good spirits. He was questioned by the police on what happened but he never gave them the answer they wanted. He was just glad to be out of the hospital.  
'I think I found it the inspiration I was looking for' He thought skipping a little in his step. He stopped in his tracks to see Natsuki. He looked at him then looked down with guilt written eyes. Ittoki stared him popping a Popsicle in his mouth that he was saving. He walked over to Natsuki. Natsuki looked at him. He was about to speak when the Popsicle was popped into his mouth.  
"Natsuki! Doesn't the popsicle taste sweet." He smiled at him. Natsuki blinked at him as he pulled the out the Popsicle.  
"But I h-" He cut off by the popsicle being shoved back into his mouth.  
"It's okay, Natsuki. it's not your fault you didn't do anything wrong." Ittoki smiled at him. Natsuki looked at him still guilty. Ittoki smiled at him.  
"You know I asked myself that time if I should be scared of you" He said to him. Natsuki blinked at him.  
"Right now... I think I finally came with the answer." Ittoki said pulling the popsicle out of his mouth. Natsuki stared at him. When he was pushed into the wall Ittoki kissed him on the lips softly. Natsuki blushed from the sudden kiss. He slowly closed his eyes. When arms were wrapped around him  
Ittoki pulled away from him smiling. Natsuki looked at him blushing. He was about to speak when Ittoki's finger stopped him from speaking.  
"You know the answer to that question is?" He said to him. Natsuki only shook his head still not understanding what he did but knew he did something.  
"The answer was simple I could never be scared of you because you will always be Natsuki to me." He smiled taken his shirt.  
"I love you Natsuki Shinomiya so you don't have to blame yourself anymore" He pulled him down to his kiss his forehead then pulled him into a tight embrace. Natsuki couldn't believe his ears. Ittoki's words as touched his heart so dearly.  
"Otoya..." He said tightening his hold breaking out into tears. He knew he did such a horrible thing to him and yet he says he loves him and not to blame him for what happened. He was shaken from everything. He thought Ittoki would hate him for what happened. He thought he was never going to speak to him and yet his words. His words were' I love you' instead of 'I hate you'. He couldn't stop the tears. He was so happy he didn't detest him. He was so glad Ittoki still cared for him. There wasn't a word to describe how much joy he felt from hearing him say those words of love. Ittoki looked at Natsuki who was still crying his wiped his tears away.  
"Are you okay Natsuki?" He asked. Natsuki smiled at him.  
"I'm okay Otoya." He replied then kissed him on the lips.  
"I love you too... Otoya." Natsuki said taken his hand then walked down the street with him to go back to school.

* * *

Kyou: End~That was my first One shot ever written for Uta no Prince-sama please read and Reveiw~~


End file.
